Dragon Roost Girl
by Michiru Shiroku
Summary: An angry storm opens up new possibilities for friendship between a lost girl and a simple boy. Link/OC


"Hm, I wonder when I'll get to Outset Island."

A little girl, no older than six, held a battered map and compass in her hands. She was sitting in her small white sailboat, out in the salty waters of the Great Sea. The little girl had long obsidian colored braids, fair skin, pointed fairy ears, and sparkling baby blue eyes. Her brow furrowed in thought. "I know I'm reading it right..." she mumbled, adjusting the sail.

She'd been out at sea for three days, sailing to find this "Outset Island" on a map she found in her parents' old belongings on Dragon Roost Island, her former home. She lived in the wild, unpopulated area, where her parents stayed for a time, and also where they were laid to rest. The little girl lived by herself, fended for herself, and fought for herself. She was often sad, and very lonely. One day, she sifted through her parents' belongings, and she found a map to an island she'd never heard of before. With the hope that she'd find more people like herself there, she packed up the belongings, some food to last for a few days, built a sailboat, and set out to find the island.

The little girl sighed. "Maybe I should just go back. It's been so long already..."

All she could see around her was water, water, that little speck of land in the distance, and more water.

Wait a minute. Speck of land?

She immediately whipped out her monoscope and looked at the speck, and saw that it wasn't a speck at all—it was an island. Near said island at the beach were docked boats. Boats meant...

"People!" she exclaimed, a huge smile smeared across her face. "I found it! I found Outset Island!"

Dropping the scope and picking up the oar, she paddled to the island as fast as she could. She could hardly contain her hope and excitement—she wouldn't be alone anymore.

So caught up in her elation, she didn't notice the ominous clouds and rumbles of thunder not far behind her.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoO

On the peaceful island of Outset, everything was always peaceful and cheery. It was very homey, there were rarely any storms, and most of the people who inhabited the island were quite friendly.

A little boy, about seven years old, was standing on a dock at the shore. The boy had blonde hair, an expressive face, pointed ears, and rather thick eyebrows. He wore a blue shirt with a white lobster on it, orange pants, and brown sandals on his feet. The small blonde squinted, looking out to the horizon where the sky met the sea. Thick clouds were tumbling closer and closer, and rain was starting to fall in heavy sheets. Low, angry rumbles of thunder could be heard closing in on the island. The boy started to panic. He ran to the emergency siren and rang it.

"Stooooorm!" he shouted.

The island-dwellers rushed inside their homes, preparing for the worst. Windows were shut, doors were locked, and curtains were drawn. The little boy scampered into his own home, escaping the rain that was sure to come. He ran up to his little room and dove under the blankets.

The storm was fierce, not letting up for several hours. Rain splattered and smacked down onto the roof of the hut, creating a cacophonic drum of sorts. Thunder boomed grandly, winds whistled harshly, and the waters crashed down against each other, wave after wave. The small blonde peered timidly out of the window, and quickly retreated into the sheets from the lightning and thunder.

Hours later, the clouds parted, and the storm stopped.

The seven-year-old ventured out from his shelter of sheets and tentatively looked out of his window again. There were leaves everywhere, along with branches, in the water around the shore and in the general area. His dark eyes scanned the water to see if anything washed up on the sand. He saw that there were planks of white wood floating around, along with other things. A basket, a piece of paper, and...

Wait a minute.

"What's...that?"

Near all the strange debris, there was a strange..._something_...nearing the sand. Looking closer, the boy saw that it looked like a little body.

Scared, he called for his grandmother whom he lived with. She hurried over to him, shuffling as quickly as her old legs would allow.

"What is it, my boy? You look so pale! Tell me, what happened?" she asked, concerned.

"L-look!" he said, jabbing his finger toward the window, "Th-there's something in the water! It looks like a person!"

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoO

_Ohh... Where...am I? I can't tell..._

"Grandma! I think she's waking up!"

_Muh...?_

Suddenly, everything was bright. The little girl had to close her eyes from the intense sunlight. Once she was sure she could see, she tried opening her eyes again. She saw a boy with light hair and a face that told everyone how he felt, and an elderly lady with kind eyes.

Cautious but strangely unafraid, the little girl sat up abruptly, but winced when she felt her head throb. "Where am I? Who are you?" she questioned.

The boy's grandmother answered. "Calm down, child. You're on Outset Island."

"Outset...Island?" She gasped.

"Uh-huh!" the little boy nodded. "What happened to you? Were you attacked by pirates? Did you get caught in the storm? Where did you come from? Where are your mommy and daddy? Did they get lost-?"

"Link, let the poor girl breathe!" sighed the elderly woman, ceasing the blonde's question fling.

The blonde, now known as Link, looked at the blue-eyed girl. She was smiling broadly. "I'm...I'm on Outset Island! Thank Din!"

The kin exchanged looks. "We should get you inside, dear. Maybe you can tell us more about where you came from," Link's grandmother offered.

Link offered his hand to help her up, and he smiled cheesily. "Here, lemme help you up. What's your name?"

"I...um... I'm from Dragon Roost Island..." she stuttered quietly. She found herself thinking that his smile was cute, and she blushed.

The blonde cocked his head to the side. "I've never heard of that island." He stuck his hand out farther. "My name's Link."

The little girl reddened more when she finally took hold of his hand.

"I'm Yuri."

**A/N:**** Finished! My first mark on the fanfiction world! I'm not all that sure of how it came out, though...it was way more adorable in my head, but sounds kind of bleh when I put it into words.**

**Tell me how I'm doing! I like criticism!**


End file.
